


【盾冬】雪原（四）

by Lydia_Pandora



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_Pandora/pseuds/Lydia_Pandora
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 9





	【盾冬】雪原（四）

【婚车！系好安全带！】  
婚礼简直来得猝不及防。  
Bucky在角落里见过皇室贵族的婚礼，光是布置和准备就要花去一两个月，上百仆从忙前忙后，只为了那一场盛大的宴席。  
而在Steve求婚的第三天，他们已经站在了牧师面前，身后是随意摆放着食物的长桌，将军士兵百姓嘈杂地闹着，宫里全是烟火气和勃勃生机。  
整个流程下来Bucky都晕乎乎的感觉不真实，他被Steve牵着，在他紧张的眼神中说出“我愿意”，然后在被举起来转圈亲吻的时候红了脸。  
Sam和Scott闹得最凶，喝得醉醺醺的还来找Bucky喝酒，被Steve一脚一个踹下了凳子。Natasha勾着Banner的脖子笑眯眯看着他们，狡黠地一眨左眼，举起杯子。Wanda被Vision看着不许喝酒，只好去抢哥哥的杯子。场面混乱不堪，Bucky却从眼前的人和喧闹中找到了一点安稳和静好。  
虽然Steve一直理直气壮帮他挡酒，但多少还是喝了一些，Bucky酒量不好，曾经酒总是和粗暴的对待联系在一起的，让他养成了沾酒就醉的毛病。醉了的Bucky特别安静，坐在Steve身边，被他牢牢圈着，仰起头来认真看着Steve因为幸福而酡红的侧脸。  
Steve一低头就对上Bucky温顺柔软的认真目光，心跳漏了一拍，当即站起身把人打横抱起来，大步走向寝室，留下身后此起彼伏的起哄和口哨声。  
被放在床上，Bucky的视线一直粘着Steve，好像固执地想要记住什么。Steve嘴唇抖着去亲吻他的眉峰和眼角，然后温柔地顶开他的牙关，唇齿纠缠，霸道地索取Bucky初雪般清冽的气息。  
一吻结束，Bucky已经喘不过气，眼角微微泛红，嘴唇和眸子都带着水光，有些迷茫，又是十足的依恋。  
Bucky知道自己什么都不懂，反应迟钝，麻木无趣，而且还忘记了很重要的曾经。但一个月来Steve的温柔对待足够让他对这个高大健壮却温柔刻骨的大男孩心软，不舍得说一个“不”。  
Steve一点一点褪下两人的衣服，屋里早早烧起的壁炉隔绝了冬天的寒冷，身下的毯子身前的人都是温暖的。他轻轻吻着Bucky的胸膛，舌尖触碰那些经年的疤痕，耻辱的烙印在这时变得敏感，让Bucky控制不住喘息着抓紧了身下的毯子。Steve缓缓向下，轻轻托起了Bucky的腰臀，Bucky身子猛地弹了一下，酒醒了一半，声音抖着说：“别看，那里，别看。”Steve温柔地按住了他的手腕，心脏剧痛，低头吻上了Bucky伤痕累累的那处。鞭痕，烫伤，都让Bucky变得无法正常发泄，Steve安抚地揉着Bucky的腰，慢条斯理含住了那处，用尽一生的温柔去安慰受尽了折磨的爱人。Bucky从来没有体会过这样的对待，他双腿无力地挣扎，快感和恐惧同时涌入心口，在陌生的战栗中Bucky下意识想从Steve口中退出去，但Steve纹丝不动地拒绝了他，还安抚地揉了揉他的腿根。  
眼前一道白光闪过，Bucky失神了很久，才在Steve吞咽的动作中反应过来，惊恐地挣扎了一下，去摸Steve的嘴角。看见Bucky快要急哭了的样子，Steve心里又酸又软，挪上去把人按在怀里，轻轻抚着他的背让他平静下来。  
“没事的，我特别开心，别怕。”Steve的声音低沉温柔，让Bucky沉沦进去。  
体力和精神都不太好的Bucky释放了一次，浑身都酥软了，窝在Steve怀里浅浅地喘息着，积攒了些力气就要起身往Steve大小可怖的东西上坐。Steve吓了一跳，翻身把他压在身下，看着他平静的眼神又惊又怒，压着火说：“会受伤的。”  
Bucky迷茫地看着他，看着他沾了很多透明的药膏，看着他把手指放在他身后，轻柔的按压让他动了动，却没有熟悉的撕裂感。  
Steve早早就修剪了指甲，用药膏敷了很久弄干净手指上的厚茧，却还是觉得不够温和。他一点一点按摩了很久，在Bucky不知所措的眼神中落下泪来。  
“我不会让你疼，”他吻住Bucky，“你信我。”  
Bucky不相信，他不相信欲望来临时会有温柔的对待，也不相信Steve声音中压抑着的怜惜。  
过了不知道多久，Steve才缓缓推入半个指节，Bucky被奇怪的填充感吓到了，柔韧的腰身反弓起来，惊喘一声。Steve笑着一路吻下去，在他精致的脖颈和突起的锁骨上留下浅浅的吻痕。增加到两根手指时Bucky呜咽了一声，却不是因为疼痛，而是第一次被触碰到敏感处的慌乱。Steve叼着他的耳尖轻轻研磨，含混不清地说：“我要杀了Hydra的王八蛋。”Bucky脑袋里晕乎乎的，压根不知道他在说什么，偏过头轻轻啄了一下Steve的侧脸。  
Steve被很好地顺了毛，三根手指缓缓进出，带得Bucky不停发抖起伏，呼吸凌乱。Steve堵住Bucky的唇，便占便宜边说：“别太用力呼吸，你的肺不好。”Bucky带着水光的眸子已经有些乱了，怔怔地看着近在咫尺的俊脸。  
手指抽出，Steve的大家伙刚进了个头，Bucky就后仰着红了眼眶。带着歉疚吻着Bucky，刺激着他身前，Steve还是坚定地推了进去，埋进去后Bucky没有控制住一声哭腔，挣扎了一下不动了，蜷缩起来，小腹甚至能看见隐约的可怕轮廓。  
Steve抚着他的腰背，忍得满头大汗都没有继续动作，耐心地等Bucky习惯。Bucky看上去委屈极了，喝醉了的柔软都化作可怜巴巴的颤抖，却是向欺负他的人寻求安慰，不自觉地往Steve怀里缩。Steve的心软和欲望同时燃烧起来，从缓缓的动作到大开大合，满心满眼都是身下流着泪的人。  
只有疼痛时，Bucky从未哭过，他总能垂下头承受一切，但是快感和酥麻的酸疼交织在一起，让他完全控制不住生理性的泪水。  
还是疼的，但是在汹涌的快感中，那点疼痛已经完全被掩盖了，Bucky腰肢柔韧，几乎被对折起来，Steve野兽一样咬住了他的喉管，下身又重又快地攻城略地，让Bucky在原始的兽性面前丢盔弃甲。  
说到底，Bucky是无法抗拒这样凶猛中带着温柔的Steve的，每一下都凿在腺体上，Bucky恍惚间觉得自己的灵魂都被他顶得出了壳。他的右手无力地摊在床上随着身体晃动，左手抓住了Steve结实的胳膊，却一次次滑脱。Steve捞起他坐起身，Bucky一下子猛地被他从下而上彻底贯穿了，瘫坐的姿势让他无处可逃，被紧紧按在Steve胸前、钉在身上的束缚感让他疲软的那处颤巍巍立了起来。他浑身脱力，任由Steve野兽似的撞得他起起伏伏，宽大的手掌护着他的后心，吻着他的唇有多温柔，下面就有多凶狠，让Bucky彻底崩溃在极致的刺激中。  
被做晕了过去又醒来，再意识模糊，Bucky不知道Steve折腾了他多久，反正到最后他连清水都泄不出来了，Steve还能精神百倍地撑开他的身体。  
天亮时分Steve才意犹未尽地舔舔嘴唇从Bucky身体里退出来，整个床铺狼藉一片，毯子已经被扯破了，Bucky身上都是吻痕和半干的液体。  
定睛一看，Bucky无法合拢的双腿间，可怜的器官耷拉着，穴口微微抽动，红肿着难以完全闭合。清醒了一点的Steve立马被自责淹没了，他抱起瘫软昏睡的Bucky小声呢喃着“对不起”，手忙脚乱一手抱着Bucky，一手打好热水收拾好床铺，把Bucky收拾干爽了，翻出消炎的药膏仔细给他里里外外上了药。  
Bucky缩在Steve的怀里，只有上药时呜咽了一声，从头到尾都没被闹醒。  
Steve不舍得闭眼，就侧躺着任由Bucky往自己怀里缩，他用柔软的被子把Bucky裹得严严实实，微微弓身，让又精神起来的玩意不碰到Bucky。  
这是他爱了八年的人，怎么横看竖看怎么珍惜，都是一生一世。


End file.
